1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to improvements in methods and means for cleaning radiators and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an ultrasonic method and means for cleaning radiators.
2. Discription of Prior Disclosures.
Radiators of all sizes are in wide spread use today in many areas such as the conventional vehicle or truck radiators, industrial radiators and the like. During utilization of these radiators, the header members which normally support the outer ends of the heat exchange tubes of the radiator, frequently become encrusted with residue material from the fluids normally utilized in connection with the radiator. This accumulation of residue and the like hinders the efficient operations of the radiator and, as a result, it is common practice to clean the radiators for improving the operational performance thereof. A method for using ultrasonic transducers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,787 entitled "Method For Ultrasonic Cleaning Of Radiators", issued Feb. 8, 1983. The method described in that patent is being widely used, however, it is not without certain drawbacks. For example, the ultrasonic transducers are fixed and there is the problem of accumulation of sludge on the transducers.